Waking Up
by Harrison Al Nicholson
Summary: The SEQUEL to UNSTEADY! — Seth Rollins has risen to the top of WWE, the same however can't be said for Sasha Banks. As a truth becomes known and options become available, Sasha contemplates changing everything, and in result everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins stepped back behind the curtain, another standing ovation and round of applause. He held the Universal Championship high. What had started as a gamble, and a bending of the rules had turned into a complete ratings boost and sales rocket. Not to mention another successful main event PPV win for Seth Rollins. He made the rounds. High fives and hand shakes from all of the boys. Even Vince extended his hand, tightly gripping Seth's and he looked deeply into his eyes. "Sometimes it just takes some grapefruits to stand out in this business, and a few months back you proved yours, I'm really glad you did that."

"Thank you, sir. You surely push me to be better," Seth smiled widely as he shook the hand of the creator, who was not only complimenting the fact Seth Rollins practically gave his storyline the finger in favor of his own, but put his own desires first. The move still hadn't fully smoothed over in the back, but ratings were high and Vince couldn't care less. Seth wouldn't be Champion forever.

"Just keep working hard, Seth. Prove each and every night that you made the right call," Seth nodded as Vince went back to the main desk to wrap up the show. Seth hugged Hunter tightly as Vince finally turned away. It was just another title defense, but Seth never was sure when it would be his last walking behind that curtain with the championship.

"Great job out there, Seth," Triple H leaned away, patting the Universal title as it rested on Seth's shoulder. "You're really proving to the old man he might have made the wrong choice looking towards Reigns."

"I only did what I thought was right. The people..."

"You don't have to explain it to me," Hunter cut him off. "I know what it's like to be so over, yet no where near the title. In fact, as I'm sure you know, I've been the guy who kept it off over guys too. It never feels good, I'll tell you that much."

"Well, I better be off, see you around Hunter."

...

Sasha clapped along with the rest of the superstars watching the match in the back. Seth retained again. Sasha smiled at Seth's once again match of the night effort, but she couldn't help but wonder what the night would have been like had she been on the card. In fact, she wondered what the last few months would had been like if she was on any of the cards.

Ever since the Seth and Sasha romance angle died down, she'd been off air. She was stuck in the back, watching the show. Not even in dark matches did she compete. The smile was forced, the clapping was to blend in, and the tears were nearly falling free. Don't get her wrong, she loved Seth and was more than happy for him, but she had goals and wishes too. She had places she wanted to reach. She was fed up with title reigns lasting weeks not months, and opportunities going elsewhere when she'd worked harder than others dreamed they could work.

She stood up, walking towards the hallway where she knew she'd find Seth. Sure enough, he was there, hugging tightly his Shield brothers, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Seth spotted her and motioned for her to come over, which she did.

"What did you think of the match, Sash?" He asked her as he pulled her into the group, pressing himself against her while taking her all in. Holding her was better than holding any title.

"It was great as always."

"Not better than my match," Roman interjected.

Seth chuckled as Sasha looked up as Seth and Roman exchanged jabs. Sasha's eyes then caught Dean's, who were just as worn and exhausted as hers. He too didn't have a match. He had allowed a rumor to break free that he was leaving, and in all likely hood, he would be. She had known Dean Ambrose for a long time, and he certainly felt off. He was being kept off TV and the PPV's too. They were two peas in a pod of underused performers, that she completely understood was more filled than with just the two of them.

"Well, I'm going to go shower and then we can leave when you're ready, all right?" Seth asked Sasha, who nodded as he kissed her on the cheek and walked off. Roman too said he would take off, which left Sasha and Dean staring at each other, unsure of what to say. Finally, Dean broke the silence.

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Life good?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Yep."

Silence. It wasn't like it was always awkward between them. They could just both feel the connection. Not in a way that would cause a love triangle, but in a way where they got each other. Seth might know her, but at her current state, no one got her like Dean Ambrose. They didn't even have to speak. She could see it in his eyes, and him in hers. Dean finally broke the silence.

"What's up with you?"

"I already said, I'm good." Sasha didn't feel like pouring out all her emotions and feelings. She wanted to put on a brace face for Seth. Who knows what he'd try to do to get her where she wanted to be. "You know how it goes."

"I think I do better than you know."

Sasha was slightly confused. "What do you mean by that?" She really did know, but wasn't sure where Dean was going with this.

"I mean running in circles here." Dean paused, looking around the hallway at the superstars coming and going in different directions. "They're all just running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Don't get me wrong, I semi like these people..."

Sasha chuckled. Dean wasn't exactly the most personal going guy. He stuck to himself, really relaxed, and just did what was asked of him.

"But they think," Dean continued, "that for some reason WWE is the end all be all."

"What? You're thinking about going to New Japan?"

"You kidding me? I wouldn't last a second in Japan without the WWE." Dean folded his arms and looked back towards Sasha. "AEW. They're looking to get big. Omega, Jericho, Rhodes just to name a few. That's where real talent will be appreciated."

"So what you're saying is you're not resigning with WWE, right?"

"I guess yeah, I won't be."

"AEW? You really plan to go there?"

"Why not? Creative freedom. Easy schedule. Good money. AEW is everything that this place isn't. I suggest you go there too, that is unless you can't part from your boyfriend?"

"I can go wherever I damn well please, Dean!" She said as Dean raised his arms in defense. She didn't know if Dean was trying to push her buttons or get her to think clearly. Whatever the goal was, he was successful in both attempts.

"I'm just saying, don't stick around for his sake. I love both Seth and Roman, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stick around while they get what they want and I get nothing."

"Why don't you do something drastic, like what Seth did?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean stepped closer to Sasha, leaning down to her, softly whispering. "I don't wanna open Seth's eyes too wide, but I guess I will yours." Sasha looked at Dean oddly. "You really think Vince McMahon didn't want to fire Seth's ass right then and there and make sure he never wrestled again?"

"The fans on social media were going crazy," Sasha spoke, "There's no way he could've. He would have blown a huge angle and pissed off millions of fans."

"Has Vince ever cared about that? From what I heard, Vince practically had Seth's pink slip in his hand, but Seth's boy, Triple H, talked him out of it."

Sasha shook her head, unable to believe any words coming from Ambrose. "That's not true, Dean. I can't believe you'd sink this low."

"Sink this low? Sweetheart, I'm just telling it like it is. If Seth wasn't so close with Hunter, he'd be the one wrestling at some indie show and Roman would be Champ. It's all about who you know, I guess."

"Come on, Dean. Who told you this, you can't believe it."

"When it's from the horses mouth."

"No," Sasha tried to speak more, but just couldn't get a single word out. She thought Seth had started a movement, and in reality, Triple H had just saved him. His current title reign was not worked for or earned, but argued for political style by Hunter. Sasha couldn't believe it. No wonder things hadn't changed for her. She was apart of the movement as much as Seth, and here she was, no match, no storyline, no nothing.

"Truth hurts. I wouldn't tell Seth, it would kill him. But for you, you deserve better. Give it some thought, okay?"

Dean began to walk down the hallway, only stopping when Sasha called his name out. Dean slowly strolled back up to her. "Why," Sasha started, "why do you care where I go or what I do."

Dean looked at Sasha. He didn't move, nor did she. They just stared. Sasha tried to read Dean's face, but it was like Stone. Seth's she could read like a book, but then again she had spent so much time with him. Dean she always respected and liked, but they never really clicked on a friendship level. Finally Dean opened his mouth to speak. "If you love wrestling as much as I think you do, I just thought maybe you'd want to actually do it, and not sit and watch your boyfriend do it instead." Dean turned, looking back to cap it off. "Just a thought." And with that, Dean vanished off down the hallway, leaving Sasha with so much to sort through she felt she'd explode.

Hard work didn't pay off in WWE. Knowing someone. Having someone look out for you. She wasn't the type of person to be that way. She wanted to earn things. She wanted to fight for these things. You can't do that though when you aren't on TV or even in the ring.

Sasha sat there, looking at, as Dean put it, the headless chickens run amuck. He did have a point. The problem she thought she and Seth had fixed was worse. So many superstars who never saw the ring passed. Shelton Benjamin, a great wrestler who never saw the light of day, Rusev, Shinsuke, Cesaro, Sheamus, Bobby Roode, all great singles wrestlers stuck in tag teams holding them back. NXT call ups called up for nothing. It was a sad sight. All they wanted to do was wrestle. All they did was nothing.

...

Seth smiled as he began to put his things together, staring at the wonderful Universal title sitting before him. He had worked so hard. Beat so many odds. The tide was shifting in WWE. Soon the people and the wrestlers would run it, only the over and hard working given what they deserved. A chance.

Seth brought his stuff out to the car, finding Sasha there waiting for him. He smiled at her, putting his stuff in the back, but he could still sense something was off with her. "You all right?" She turned to him and smiled, opening the door and sitting in the car. Seth was concerned. Sasha never acted like this with him. He finished putting the stuff in the back and joined her in the car.

"What's up, Banks? Don't act like you have me fooled or something." Sasha avoided looking at him. He tapped her arm, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "Come on, Sash. When could you not ever tell me something."

Sasha turned to Seth, her face still and bare. "I'm pregnant, Seth."

"W-What?!" Seth blurted out.

"Kidding," Sasha spat as she bursted our laughing, nearly suffocating due to the fact she couldn't get any air in her lungs.

"Oh, real funny. Real funny. Just wait, just wait until I get you back."

"What's the matter," she was able to get out through the laughter, "can't take a joke, Champ?"

Seth smirked as he watched Sasha nearly die of laughter. "I hope you're happy when you go to hell."

"Oh, what? You don't want kids?" Sasha asked as she started to calm down.

"No, of course I want kids, just not now. And at least when you are pregnant, don't tell me so unoriginal."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Are you kidding," Seth started, "You just went out and said it. No build up, no secret message, just out with it."

"Fine, when it's for real I'll make it unforgettable."

"Is that too much to ask?" Seth smiled at her, Sasha smiling back. He could tell on her face that the wild gimmick was just a set up to avoid what was really eating her inside. He'd figure it out sooner enough, but for now he thought it would be best to let it go. There would be a time where she'd be ready, and he'd be waiting there for her.

He leaned over, softly kissing her lips. He held her face in his palm until a knock on the window caused him to jump away. "Jesus!" He yelled. At Sasha's window was none other than Dean Ambrose. Sasha rolled down the window at a smiling Dean.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not anymore," Seth dryly spoke.

"You got your pants on, right Seth?" Dean asked.

"What do you want, Ambrose?" Seth asked, growing impatient with his friend.

"I'm just here to make sure Sasha thinks about it."

"About what?" Seth again asked.

"It." Dean said as he only looked at Sasha, who began to feel awkward in between the two of them.

"Sure thing, Dean, I'll see you around," Sasha said as Dean nodded and walked off. Sasha boiled up inside. She figured no thanks to Dean that Seth's interest would be peaked at an all time high now.

"Think about what?" Seth instantly asked, being more confused than he could ever remember.

"It's nothing, Seth, don't worry about it."

Seth started the car and drove off without another question. The ride to the next city was silent. Where they would usually joke and talk and have a good time, nothing but silence filled this ride. Seth knew even greater something was up. She wouldn't cheat on him, that's for sure, but what the hell could Dean Ambrose want her to think about. Whatever it was, it was going to eat him up all night, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's alarm rang loud. He opened his eyes, stretching out his hand trying to find his phone lying beside him on the bedside table. He eventually turned it off, sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He stopped to look back at Sasha, quietly sleeping in the bed. Seth quickly took a shower and prepared himself for his daily trip to the gym. He was hoping the workout would help Sasha get out whatever she was holding in.

Seth threw on some Black and Brave merch, opening the bathroom door, expecting to see a prepared Sasha. She always was ready by the time he finished. Instead, he found her still laying down.

He slowly walked over to her, leaning down and whispering, "Sash? Sash, you coming to the gym?" With no answer Seth gave up, figuring she could use the sleep. With that, he took off, breathing out as he closed the door. It'd be the first time in a while he'd been to the gym without her. Sure, the rest of the gang would be there, but without Sasha, it just wouldn't be the same. He had gotten used to her always being by his side.

Meanwhile, back in the room, as Sasha heard Seth leave she opened her eyes. She didn't feel good about pretending to be asleep, but after the PPV last night, and all the news broken to her, she didn't feel like going out one bit. She didn't even feel like going to RAW that night. Sasha got out of the bed, walking over to the hotel room's balcony. She slid the door open and stepped out, gazing out into the city. Maybe she'd go exploring. For so long she had worked and worked, maybe it was time to slow down and enjoy life for a little. She'd been wrestling for her whole life, it was all she'd ever known. Leaving the place she'd tried to get to for so long would hurt, but it was a thought that she couldn't shake from her mind.

She was glad Seth was where he was, but after Dean told her the truth, she didn't really want to be around him. It's not like he did it on purpose, but he had someone pull some strings for him, and Sasha didn't like the taste that left in her mouth.

...

Seth entered the gym, instantly spotting his workout group. Cesaro and Sheamus waved him down. Usually he'd workout with Sasha, doing everything together, but this would be like old times.

"Well, look at this fella," Sheamus said as he pointed out Seth to Cesaro. "Where's Sasha? She already get sick of ya?"

Sheamus and Cesaro snickered as Seth smirked. "She probably got sick of you," Seth retorted.

"Please, people, especially the ladies, never get sick of the Bar," Cesaro spoke, he and Sheamus posing for Rollins.

"Don't be too sure about that," Seth said as they all chuckled. "So what do you have planned today?" Seth asked, changing the subject.

"Sorry, Fella, but we were here early and are just finishing up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we wanted to max out as far off of RAW as we could."

"Yeah, I just slept in I guess."

"You could use the beauty sleep, especially if you're suppose to be the face of the company," Cesaro joked as he patted Seth on the back, walking off with Sheamus towards the locker room.

Seth turned and watched as they went off. Here he was, again left by himself. It was starting to feel like maybe it wasn't his week. Things were off with Sasha and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and that was translating to everything else.

"I am shocked," Seth heard from behind, "the Universal Champ is all by his lonesome. Maybe The Man can help ya out," the Lasskicker spoke. Seth turned around, a wide smiled, red haired Becky Lynch standing there before him. "Where's your better half?" She asked.

"What?" Seth replied.

"Sasha?" Becky reminded him.

"Oh, Sasha? She's sleeping in, I guess."

"Well, it's usually I just see you two in here, so engulfed in each other..."

Seth felt a little bad. He and Becky, along with Cesaro and Sheamus, would always have competitions between each other to see who could perform the best. He had gotten so caught up with Sasha, he had kind of turned away from doing that.

"Sorry about that," Seth spoke, offering an apologetic smile to Becky. She smiled back, her face shining bright, causing Seth to grin widely.

"Whatcha sorry for?" Becky slapped Seth playfully on the arm. "The only thing you should be sorry for is if you lost a step. Think you can still hang with The Man?" Becky asked, folding her arms and leaning back.

"Listen here, 'Becky 2 Belts', you must have forgotten who you're talking to. I'm the original Man, and if anything, you'll have to hang with me, the Universal Champion."

"That Universal title might as well be a participation trophy."

...

Sasha stared at the large buildings before her. Her hoodie and hat doing their best to conceal her identity as she walked the crowded streets. The skyscrapers reaching high and tall, Sasha was left breathless. It wasn't like she had never seen them before, but it had been so long since she was able to take them in the way she was now. They reminded her of home. Of Boston.

How Sasha missed Boston so much. She loved thinking about it. The places she used to visit, the sights she used to take in. She only wished the memory of her loss at the last WWE PPV in Boston wasn't apart of that either.

Sasha pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she continued down the street. She continued to look at her surroundings. The cars driving quickly, the people rushing by. She wondered where they were going and what they were doing. She hoped none of them were stuck at a dead end like her.

Sasha found her way to a nearby park, sitting down at the bench. Seth was probably at some gym working and pushing himself as hard as he could go. He'd probably have some promo tonight, start a new feud, and who knows what. As for her? Well, it seemed no one in creative cared. Sasha looked up, taking in the fresh air. She had spent so long pushing and pushing, thinking hard work got you places. She felt like a fool. Thinking what her and Seth were doing was changing things. In fact, only really Seth was doing something.

She was just the sidekick. She was along for the ride. Everything Dean had said was sinking in. She cared about Seth, she really did, but if she wanted to make something for herself, maybe it was time to really take matters into her own hands.

Sasha stood up from the bench, prepared to head back to the hotel and plot her next moves. She was tired of waiting around. The Boss was tired of it all.

...

Seth and Becky breathed heavily as they checked their phones, completing analysis of their workout, trying to determine who worked harder and faster.

"Maximum heart rate of 184, beat that Rollins!" Becky taunted as she held her phone out for Seth to see.

"That is impressive," Seth paused, a look of defeat on his face, only to quickly be replaced by one of victory, "but it looks like maybe they should give me two belts," Seth snickered as he turned his phone to show Becky his 195 maximum heart rate.

Becky threw her arms up in the air as Seth continued to snicker. "Obviously ya figured out a way to fudge the numbers."

"Oh right, just keep telling yourself that," Seth said as he sarcastically patted Becky on the back sympathetically. Becky lifted her chin, putting on a tough grin before bursting out into laughter, Seth joining her.

"It's sure glad to have you back, Rollins," Becky said between the chuckles escaping her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked as he calmed himself down.

Becky looked at Seth, wondering if she should continue, already wondering if she probed too far. "I really shouldn't."

Seth shook his head, wondering where Becky planned to go with her statement. "Come on, Lynch, don't hold out on me."

"It's just," Becky sighed, "usually when you come here with Sasha you just go through the motions and don't even bother to come say hi to any of the old 'gang'. We had so much fun. We made each other better. It's not the same without ya." Becky paused. "I miss you," Becky's face turned red as the last of her words escaped her mouth. "I-I mean the guys m-miss you too."

Seth nodded and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Becky, pulling her in to a tight hug.

"I appreciate the hug," Becky started, "but how about you give it after ya hit the showers." Seth lowered his head and laughed to himself, stepping away from Becky to find her jokingly plugging her nose. "Well, go on, get!" She said as Seth stepped away, his hands up

"I'm going, I'm going. Geez, when did The Man get so demanding?"

...

Later that night, RAW was nearing its start. Sasha roamed the hallways, looking for someone to talk too. All she needed was a moment, an opportunity to capitalize on. Just like Seth, she was ready to take things in her own hands and had her plan to do so.

Running around the back she saw Seth. She expected to see him talking with Dean, who's finals days were nearing, his last being at the end of the week, or maybe Roman. Instead, there he stood in the hallway, across from fellow champion Becky Lynch. Laughing and smiling, Sasha didn't think too much of it, but didn't like the feeling it gave her deep down. Seth was sweet, honest, and caring. A good friend to all. He and Becky had a lot in common. Sasha brushed it off as friends talking.

Sasha continued to search, high and low. That's when she bumped into someone she hadn't expected, someone named Dean Ambrose. "Let me guess," he began, taking note of the hurry in Sasha's eyes. "You're trying to get a match tonight, aren't you?"

Sasha couldn't believe how on target Dean was. It was like he understood everything. "Well I..." Sasha began.

"No, I understand. You're going to try and pull the same move Rollins did. Force their hand."

"How did you know?"

"Sasha, you act like I'm new here." Dean paused, swallowing hard. "Like I don't understand how you feel. I was WWE Champion. A reign I bet not a single person remembers."

"Don't be like that, Dean," Sasha tried to lift Dean's spirits. She could see the frustration within him grow.

"No offense to Seth," Dean went on, "but I'm not the golden boy. I'm just a guy who wrestles in a shirt and jeans. Just a crazy lunatic willing to do anything to get people talking. I thought about all the same things. I thought about playing my own cards before Seth even did."

"Why didn't you?" Sasha asked, curious of how everything started to unfold for Ambrose.

"Same reason you won't," Dean paused, Sasha raising an eyebrow. How would Dean even know she wouldn't get a match? "Because they know what you're going to do, and don't want you to do it."

"What do you suggest I do, huh? Give up?" Sasha asked, the realization of a dying dream eating her inside.

"I suggest you wake up." Sasha stared blankly at Dean. "There is no changing this, there is no fixing this. Vince McMahon is god, and we're just minions."

"You're wrong, Dean. You might be right in those other things, but you're wrong on this. We can change this place."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sasha, but you're wrong. What about CM Punk? He was on a mission to change this place, how'd that work for him?"

"That's just one guy."

"For every one of you or me, there's four more kiss asses ready to take your spot. No offense to Baron Corbin, but is he as good as a wrestler as Finn Bálor? Sami Zayn? Kevin Owens? Yet he gets wins and TV time."

Sasha was at a loss for words. It seemed as if 7 years of pain and suffering poured out of Dean Ambrose. "This place though," Sasha spoke, her words broken like her. "This was what we all worked for."

Dean bowed his head to Sasha. "Welcome to hell." And with that, the all of a sudden Wise Dean Ambrose was again gone, not just from that moment, but also soon from the company forever.

Sasha watched as he walked off. Dean might be crazy, but he was right. She was a lamb to the slaughter. She swallowed her pride and then completely understood. Sasha Banks and WWE were no more. They couldn't be.

...

The show went on fine, Sasha didn't even bothering to trying get a match. By the time it was all said and done, she had one too many things running through her head. Not only her future and the current state of the WWE, but for some reason Seth and Becky kept replaying in her head. She wasn't exactly the girlfriend of the year. She hadn't even spoken once to Rollins or seen him since last night. She wanted to go up to him, talk, tell him what was on her mind, the things eating her up. But she couldn't. She didn't want to put more on his shoulders. He was busy enough.

She wanted to at least talk to him. She didn't want him to think she was mad at him or something. Sure, she felt lied to, but Seth didn't know, and if he even found out he'd be heart broken.

Sasha was angry at different things, and didn't want to take them out at Seth. He had always been in her corner. Always wanting her to win and succeed. To complete her goal.

Sasha watched his segment, Seth going on about defending the title each and every chance he got. How he'd take on the next challenger, come one, come all, blah blah blah. Sasha wished she was the one giving the generic promo, but none the less, she was happy for him. Happy to see that smile on his face. The one she used to see all the time back in the early days of his time on the main roster.

She went to the curtain, hoping to greet him as soon as he got through, hoping they could chat. As much as she enjoyed her alone time, she was ready for The Man.

However, once Sasha got there, she couldn't help but spot The Man, but not the one she was looking for. Becky Lynch smiled and hugged Rollins as he walked back to the producers area. Sasha watched as they joked and laughed.

Seth and Becky walked up to her, Sasha trying to stay as cool as possible. A lot of things had been shoved on her plate, and this was one she wasn't ready for. "Hey Sash!" Seth exclaimed as he and Becky reached her.

"How ya been, Sasha?" Becky asked, standing a little closer to Seth than Sasha would have liked.

"Good, not doing as much as I would like."

"Yeah, I know, I'd love to square up in the ring with ya, put one of these on the line," Becky motioned to the RAW and SmackDown Woman's championships resting on her shoulder.

Sasha faked a smile and nodded to Becky before turning her attention back to Seth who was still locked on Becky. "Hey, Seth!" Sasha called, snapping Seth's gaze to her.

"Yeah?"

"You ready to go?" Sasha asked, glaring as Becky who suddenly began to feel the tension between the three.

"I think I'm gonna head off, see ya later Seth." Becky smiled at Seth as she walked off.

Once Becky was out of sight, Seth and Sasha began walking to the locker room. Seth wanted to say something but couldn't think of the right words to say. He could still sense something off with Sasha, but wasn't sure what. Not a word was spoken as they each grabbed their stuff, put it in the car, and began driving to the next hotel.

During the drive, each one would occasionally steal a glance at the other, but neither would speak. Finally Seth broke the silence. "Is everything okay?"

Sasha continued to look out the window.

"Is this about Becky or something?"

Sasha looked up at the sky, taking in the bright stars in the clear night.

"Listen Sasha, are you just gonna ignore me the whole time, because maybe we shouldn't ride together if you are."

Sasha's eyes were then transfixed on the moon. How it lit the sky. The way it felt like an old friend on a gloomy day. It helped her relax. She missed home.

"Please, Sash, give me something."

Sasha turned to Seth, who was doing his best to balance his attention between the road and her. After a moment, Sasha finally opened her mouth.

"I'm done with WWE. I'm leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what!?" Seth nearly lost control of the car, shock spreading through his body like a disease. He gripped tighter on the wheel, his knuckles turning white, doing his best to not drive them off the road.

"I'm leaving the WWE," Sasha said, firmly. She felt in the back of her mind this was the decision she had to make, but up until the words spilled from her mouth, she was unsure. However, now that they were out in the open, they didn't just sound right, but felt good.

"You can't be serious right now," Seth began, nervously laughing. "You have to be joking again, right? Sasha? Tell me you're joking."

Sasha could only offer a head shake. She saw the hurt and disbelief in Seth's eyes. The news shattering him like a piece of glass, it hurt Sasha, but he had to understand, she had to take herself into consideration.

Seth tried to speak, but the words felt like they were locked behind his lips. He took in the road before him for a second, trying to catch his bearings. It hurt and stung him. First he was losing Dean, someone who'd been by his side way back to the FCW days. A man, a friend, and a brother who he had tagged with, and faced in the ring. A man who always had his back. Thick and thin. Highs and lows. Dean was there, and now he wouldn't be. Sasha now too, though. Seth couldn't believe it. WWE had it's flaws, he knew better than most, but to throw it to the side like trash?

"Don't you think you're throwing everything away?" Seth asked, finally able to muster some words from his mouth.

"Throwing what away, Seth?" Sasha asked, turning to him. "It's not like I'm at the top of the card. Hell, I'm not even on the damn card!" Seth turned to her, the emotion ripping through her words.

"I gave everything," Sasha continued, "Everything I had to that company, to my matches, each and every night. Where did it get me? Month long reigns? I'm one of the best wrestlers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, you're great. You steal the show," Seth spoke, a little calmer than before, tuned in to every word Sasha said.

"Yet I'm not good enough to be on the show. Not good enough to carry the division. Charlotte can hold the title 8 times, always being featured, but I can't make it on the card," Sasha huffed, sinking back into the passenger seat. She turned her gaze out to the window once more.

"We can work to get you on the card. We can do something to point you out," Seth said, looking over to Sasha before quickly turning back to the road.

"No, Seth, it's not that easy.."

"Who told you that? Dean?"

"Seth, you have to understand, if WWE doesn't want you to be somewhere, you're not going to get somewhere."

Seth shook his head, frustration slightly growing within him. He knew how she felt, and yet Sasha acted like he didn't. They'd been in the same situation together months prior.

"Sash, what about me? They didn't want me as champion, they wanted Roman. But look at me now!" Seth smiled at her, hoping he had turned her mind to solving the problem, not running from it.

"You don't get it, Seth. It's not that simple. It never is."

"What do you mean," Seth spoke. He couldn't help but feel Sasha was trying to escape from the situation she found herself in. Abandoning him before even thinking of what they could do to move things in the right direction. "Sounds pretty simple to me, Sash. I think you're making things seem harder."

"What? You think I'm running?!"

"I don't think your looking for solutions."

Sasha turned to Seth, hurt and anger on her face. He was suppose to have her back. He was suppose to understand, and here he was, making her out to be a quitter. "How dare you!" Sasha began, raising her voice. "How dare you, Seth Rollins! For months I stood by your side, watching you rise as I fell farther and farther out of importance. I held your hand, I had your back. You won the Universal Championship, and I did nothing. I thought of solutions, but I'm afraid I don't have Triple H watching my back and wiping my ass like he does yours!" Sasha let out a great breath. She couldn't quite exactly recall what she had all just burst out, but she suddenly wished she could take it all back.

"What do you mean about Hunter watching my back?"

"It's nothing, forget it."

"You said it, it can't be nothing. You didn't say it because you felt like it."

"Seth, just please leave it alone."

Seth bit his lip and silence filled the car. He looked over at Sasha, her attention elsewhere. He wanted her to succeed. He wanted her to live up to her dreams, but weren't her dreams in WWE? That was the place. Like any job or business, it wasn't perfect. But it was at the top of the food chain. There is nothing like stepping out to 100,000 people at a Wrestlemania cheering. And here was Sasha, giving up on it all.

Sure, he came close to leaving. He thought about it. But would he ever really do it? Probably not. Ever since Seth was 15, he set it out to prove wrestling was what he wanted to do. He wasn't going to give that up. He didn't want to be wrong.

Seth and Sasha had enough for one night. They left it at that. Like it or not, Seth understood there was no changing Sasha's mind. He only hoped Vince and Hunter could do something about it. See the error of her ways.

Seth slept on the floor that night. Something felt off between them. They weren't clicking like they always had before. They didn't speak the next morning either. It was if a barrier had been placed between them. Seth didn't know what to expect anymore. The times were changing.

...

"You want to quit?" Vince asked Sasha as she stood opposite side of the desk across from the creator himself and Triple H.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon," Sasha respectfully said, nodding her head. "As hard as I worked to get here, I'm afraid I'm just not where I want to be, and I don't see things changing."

Vince folded his arms, leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his desk while Triple H looked on, a sadden look on his face. He wanted nothing more than NXT grads to flourish on the main roster, however that wasn't the trend. "We can't push everyone at the same time, Sasha." Vince started. "There's no need to see that as reason or cause to leave."

"I understand, sir, it's just, I no longer feel I fit here. It's been far too long since I've been used, and even when I do, I feel I could do more and do it better."

"I see," Vince stared at his desk, falling back into his chair and shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't grant your release, Sasha. You'll have to wait until you contract is up."

"But, you don't plan to use me for anything. Why would I stay?"

"You can make an appearance on tonight's SmackDown," Vince said.

"Thank you, but no. I'm heading to Boston first thing. Goodbye."

Sasha extended her hand, Vince taking it, but not exiting his chair. He seemed disappointed, but what did Vince care at the end of the day. He still had plenty of people to fill Sasha's spot, it wasn't like it was the end of the word for him.

Sasha exited the office, closing the door behind her, only to hear Triple H join her out in the hallway. She offered a smile to him. He was the mentor, the father figure to all the NXT call ups, new and old. She felt almost like she was letting him down, but she didn't want any handouts. She decided she didn't want to do it like that.

"I wish you'd change your mind," Triple H spoke, standing next to Sasha as they both looked at each other, a near loss for words between the two. "I'd offer more money, but I doubt that's what you want."

Sasha smiled, reaching out and pulling Triple H into a hug. It was the end of a chapter for Sasha. Although still under contract, she considered herself apart of the WWE no more.

...

Seth and Sasha saw each other around the arena, but didn't say much, or basically anything. It was a rough patch to say the least. Seth didn't know what to do. He was at a loss for words. They bonded over their love for the business and their wish to do something in the WWE, and here she was, leaving.

Seth tried not to think about it. He always tried to not think about that comment she had made. Instead, his thoughts were on his friend, Dean Ambrose, who's last night was approaching. They'd be tagging one last time as the Shield on a WWE network special. It would be bitter sweet. The end of an era, in more ways than one. Where would Seth be without two of the most important people in his life.

Seth pondered this as he sat up in the highest seats of the arena. He wouldn't be on the show, it being a SmackDown episode and all, but he showed up anyway, wanting to soak up as much as he could before everything would change. He was also hoping Kevin Owens might be around, but just his luck, Owens was off that night. That's when he felt a presence join him. He thought maybe Dean made his way up there, or perhaps Sasha wanted to talk, but instead he found The Man standing a few feet from him.

"Hey, Becky, What's up?"

Becky smiled, slowly approaching Seth before sitting beside him in a seat. "I was actually going to ask you that," Becky smiled, patting Seth's arm as she relaxed into the chair. "You seem a little down. The guilt for cheating with that heart rate monitor finally getting to you?" Becky laughed and Seth smiled widely.

"I wish it were that simple."

Becky reached, taking Seth's folded hands into her own, gently rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. "I'm all ears, Rollins."

Seth chuckled, looking down at his hands in hers. He didn't know how to feel about it. It wasn't weird or anything, was it? No, it couldn't, they were friends and that was it. Seth looked up into her eyes, the sparkle glowing bright. Her smile intoxicating. He opened his mouth, ready to get what was eating him off his chest. Becky just felt safe to him.

"Ever since I was a kid, I knew this is where I wanted to end up. I wanted to be here, holding the WWE championship, wrestling the greats. My parents, they thought it was just a phase," Seth spoke softly, Becky watching him closely. She liked hearing him talk. She loved to listen to him. She loved being around him. "They thought I'd be over it. I wanted to show them wrong. I wanted to show them it wasn't a phase, it was my life. I worked and I worked and I worked. From backyard trampoline wrestling, to indie shows, to NXT, I gave it my all. Not being here, that's something I could never imagine.

"I put so much time, so much energy. I've lost so much being here too. Birthdays, weddings, holidays. I've ruined relationships, broken hearts. All for what if I have WWE?"

Becky looked at Seth, and she saw something she had never seen in him before. Vulnerability. Seth was opening up, and Becky liked it. She liked hearing more than just jokes and small talk from Seth. She was glad to hear what made him tick. What made him work hard.

"You know, Seth," Becky began, Seth turning his attention to her. "Ever since the day we first met, I felt we hit it off. I felt we had so much in common, and that we got each other so well. I respected you from day one. Seeing how hard you worked in the ring. I looked up to you if I'm being honest. I was just a wrestler who wanted to perform for a company who was looking for divas." Becky looked at Seth, she understood it all. Giving everything you had. It was a story she knew all too well.

"Some things are worth fighting for, Seth. Some people have different things they fight for, though."

...

Tears filled Sasha's eyes as she packed up her remaining stuff in the locker room. She took one last glance at everything. Was she making the right decision? She had to take a gamble on herself. It'd be a couple of months before her contract was officially up, but she was willing to wait. She could use a trip back to Boston.

The door of the locker room opened, Sasha turning around to find Bayley standing there, her eyes red and dripping with tears. "You're really leaving, aren't you?"

Sasha couldn't muster any words. This was her best friend forever. They met in the middle, pulling each other in for a hug, gripping each other tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of each other.

Sasha rested her head on Bayley's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Don't worry, we will stay in touch." Sasha still didn't know what to say. How can a decision feel so right, but hurt so much? Tears slowly poured out of Sasha's eyes, onto her friends shoulder.

When they pulled apart, they couldn't help but smile at one another. "You will always be my best friend, you understand?" Bayley began, holding Sasha's face in her hands. "If you ever, and I mean ever, need me for something, I will find you and kill you if I'm not the first person you call."

Sasha laughed, grabbing Bayley once again for a hug. "What if this isn't the right thing to do?"

Bayley shook her head. "You won't know until it's all said and done. But trust me, I don't think you can get much more unhappy than you are here."

Sasha shrugged, Maybe Bayley had a point. But it didn't matter yet, she just wanted to hold her best friend, feeling the warmth of the hugster and the bond between the two.

...

Sasha walked through the hall, taking it all in. Maybe she'd be back one day, maybe not, but it was time for her to move on. She had reached her highest peak at that time in WWE, and she craved new sights. New challenges. She didn't want to be held down.

Sasha made her way to catering, wanting to say goodbye to anyone she might have missed.

"I don't know why people complain so much," she heard as she entered, the words coming from Drew McIntyre. "All I hear are complaints these days. Complaints coming from people who don't even give 100%. I've been there, and let me tell you, it sucks. I gained perspective a little too late. Only so few people have left, made a name for themselves, only to have WWE want you back. It's tough. People here think it's so easy. It's just as, if even more, hard out there compared to in here."

No one noticed Sasha enter. They went on talking about McIntyre's experience. Sasha understood they weren't talking about her, per se, but that it was a growing thing in the company. It didn't make Sasha feel bad, just made her wonder. Was she really making the right move?

Maybe she had to go to the one person who would tell her straight. She had to find Seth Rollins. The only question, where the hell would he be?

...

Becky and Seth sat high in the seats, staring down as the ring was put together.

"You like it up here?" Becky asked, turning to look at Seth's whose eyes were glued to the ring.

"Yeah, it's sort of my place to think." He turned to Becky who was giggling. "I know, I know, it's a little lame."

Becky smiled, instantly shaking her head. "No, that's not true. Not at all. It's not lame. It's cute."

Seth turned to Becky, still smiling at him. The bright light making her brown eyes sparkle. Her grin, he loved her grin. It made him feel a way he couldn't describe. Seth gazed at her, getting lost in the view. His mind forgetting everything it had on it. The chaos of WWE. Dean leaving at the end of the week. Sasha and...Sasha! Sasha!

Seth snapped out of it, standing up. "Woah, woah, you okay?" Becky asked as she stood up, placing her hands on Rollins' shoulder and chest making sure he didn't fall from the cramped seating.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just have to go."

Becky's face filled with disappointment. "Oh, that's okay."

"Yeah, Sorry, I just remembered something." Seth, having the inside seat, slid past Becky, their bodies accidentally rubbing against each other. "Sorry, Sorry," Seth exclaimed. Their faces turned red, Becky only laughing at Seth's reaction. "Listen," Seth started, heading up the stairs to the exit. "I'll see you around, right?"

Becky nodded as she laughed. Seth chuckled back, waving as he walked off. What did Becky get herself into? Crushing on the Universal Champion Seth Rollins wasn't the worst thing in the world, the fact that Sasha Banks was in the picture is what wasn't the best.

Becky wasn't going to do anything crazy, she wasn't that type of person. But she wasn't going to let Sasha ruin her best moments of the week, hanging out with Seth. She would just have to do her best to keep her feelings in control.

...

Seth walked through the exit, running his hand through his hair. That was strange, he thought. He was feeling a lot of emotion. Becky was a good friend, and all that happened was she caught him at an off time. In fact, she kept catching him at off times. He just had to get himself in check. He needed to figure out what was going on between him and Sasha. That was the reason all this strangeness was occurring. He and Sasha reached a gray zone.

Seth continued to walk down the hall, trying to figure out what was happening. WWE seemed so easy to understand a few years back. Now it was like the Roman Empire, no pun intended. WWE was a great empire collapsing before his eyes.

Purple hair suddenly snapped him out of his funk. Sasha reached him, both of them stopping to stare at one another in the middle of the empty hallway. "What's up?" Seth asked, seeing Sasha's bloodshot eyes, but not wanting to bring it up.

"It's done. They wouldn't let me out of my contract, but I told Vince and Hunter I'm done."

Seth folded his arms, taking in a deep breath and putting his head back. He couldn't believe it. "So, What's next?"

"I guess I'm going back to Boston," Sasha softly spoke. She was glad of the idea of heading home, but doubt kept filling her mind. "I don't know, Seth. It feel so torn."

"How So? I thought this is what you want," Seth snapped, frustrations boiling over.

"Hey! What's with you? You're on the top of the world!" Sasha barked back.

"What!? How am I on the top of the world?! Not only is one of my best friends leaving, but so is my girlfriend!"

"You seem fine with Becky by your side!"

Seth angrily chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me! This has nothing to do with her! This is about you and me!"

"So you're telling me you don't want to sleep with Becky!"

"Are you crazy! You're my girlfriend! Me and Becky are just friends!" Seth took a deep breath. Calming himself down, he stepped closer to Sasha, taking her hands. "I don't want to fight you on your last day, okay? Becky is just a friend, I need more since I'm losing two of mine."

Sasha smiled at Seth, squeezing his hand. "You're not losing me, Seth. I think this is what I have to do."

"As much as I hate you see you go, as much as I don't agree with your decision, I think you do too."

Sasha nodded, pulling Seth into a hug. "We will stay in touch."

"And I'll come visit you whenever I get the chance."

Seth and Sasha stood there, holding each other tight. New chapters starting in the life. It's just too bad they didn't know the half of what's coming.


End file.
